


Hastings Makes A Joke

by Katherine



Category: A Companion to Wolves - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, The Mysterious Affair at Styles - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie, the second servant called in to be questioned after her mistress' death, entered the room with an eager expression. This turned to one of frank disappointment as she looked around and saw only three present. In the room were myself who had been the visitor at Styles, my brother Pyrite seated near me, and lastly Hercule Poirot, who was standing alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hastings Makes A Joke

Annie, the second servant called in to be questioned after her mistress' death, entered the room with an eager expression. This turned to one of frank disappointment as she looked around and saw only three present. In the room were myself who had been the visitor at Styles, my brother Pyrite seated near me, and lastly Hercule Poirot, who was standing alone.

Annie said, "But you have no wolf."

"A police detective is something different than a soldier," Poirot said with his familiar hint of self-importance, "While such a one as I..."

I interrupted with the joke I had honed. "There is a good reason why Poirot has no wolf," I began, as I rested my hand on Pyrite's yellow back. "He would then have a companion whose own fur competed with his mustache."

I would have appreciated feeling amusement from Pyrite, but have accepted that wolf ideas of what is humorous rarely match human ones, even when the joke is told by one a wolf has chosen as a brother.


End file.
